Dreams
by RighteousHate
Summary: Die Folgen, die ein Traum Mikans nach sich zieht, überraschen jeden. Nach und nach gerät Mikans Leben aus dem Ruder. ...Natsumikan... mein erster fanfic... !AUFGEGEBEN!
1. der Traum

**hi leute...**

**das hier ist mein erster Fanfic, also seit bitte nett zu mir, okay?**

* * *

Mikan erwachte mit einem Ruck. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um.

Es war alles so wie immer, nichts fehlte. Warum fühlte sie sich dann so leer? Sie spürte etwas Warmes ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen. Weinte sie etwa??

Aber wieso, Mikan hatte keinen Grund dazu. Noch einmal sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um und ihr blick fiel dieses Mal auf ihren Wecker.

Das Mädchen schrie auf: „Schon wieder zu spät?? Jin-Jin wird mich umbringen." Schnell machte sie sich fertig und rannte in Richtung Schule.

RRRIIINNNNGGGG

Genau mit dem Läuten stürmte Mikan in das Klassenzimmer. Zum Glück war Jinno-sensei noch nicht da.

„Ohayou, minna!!" grüßte sie ihre Klassenkameraden, bevor sie sich im Zimmer umsah.

Anna, Nonoko und Koko standen im Kreis um Yuu und schrieben noch in letzter Sekunde von seinen Hausaufgaben ab. Hotaru und Ruka redeten ein bisschen, aber nicht sehr viel.

Mikan fand, das die beiden sich ein bisschen normaler und offener benehmen könnten, da sie jetzt schon über einem Monat ein Paar waren. Normalerweise hätte sie Hotaru jetzt gegrüßt, aber dass hätte die beiden ja gestört.

So beließ es das Mädchen dabei und blickte in die letzte Reihe.

Verwirrt wandte sich Mikan an die Gruppe, die um Yuu versammelt war.

„Wo ist Natsume?"

Die anderen blickten sie nur ratlos an und machten einen Warscheinlich-Schwänzt-Er-Wieder-Blick! Ja, das wäre typisch für ihn. Aber Mikan ging das gegen den Strich.

Erst gestern hatte sie sich mit ihm darüber gestritten. Wie immer sind sie zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, außer, dass Mikan vielleicht ein paar Schimpfwörter mehr wusste als zuvor.

Und wie jedes Mal hatten sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder versöhnt, und um sie ruhiger zu stimmen, brachte es Natsume sogar über sich, den ganzen Tag nicht zu schwänzen.

Doch anscheinend war das heute nicht so.

„_Sayonara, Pünktchen!!"_

_Mikan drehte sich um._

„_Natsume??"_

Mikan blinzelte verwirrt. Woher kamen diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf? Und diese Stimmen?

Bekam sie jetzt Halluzinationen, oder wie?

Dann erinnerte sie sich an heute morgen. Hatte sie das etwa geträumt? War es das gewesen, was sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte?

„_Sayonara, Pünktchen!!"_

Mikan blickte zu Hotaru und Ruka und beschloss, Natsume zu suchen. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, und nicht mehr. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass sie Natsume auch noch die nächsten Jahre ertragen musste, ohne ihn wär's eindeutig anders.

Doch das war nicht alles, sie brauchte ihn, ohne Natsume ging es einfach nicht.

Mikan stürmte aus der Klasse, an Jin-Jin vorbei, der sie erst verdutzt, dann wütend ansah und ihr nachschrie: „Sakura, Sie kommen sofort wieder zurück, oder es wird Ihnen leid tun!"

Doch die Brünette war schon verschwunden. Zwar hatte sie seine Worte gehört, aber das war ihr im Moment ziemlich gleichgültig.

„_Geh, Pünktchen!!"_

Mikan war verwirrt. Jetzt lief sie noch schneller.

Das Mädchen war beunruhigt, sie suchte überall nach Natsume.

‚Verdammt, Natsume, wo bist du?

„Mikan-chan? Was machst du denn hier, wieso bist du nicht im Unterricht?"

Überrascht blieb Mikan stehen und blickte sich um. Narumi kam auf sie zugeeilt und sah sie fragend an.

„Narumi-sensei, wo ist Natsume?" Mikan schaute ihn verzweifelt an.

Narumi-sensei schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wisse nicht wo sich Natsume befinde, aber auf einer Mission sei er nicht, das wüsste er.

Diese Worte erleichterten sie und stachen ihr gleichzeitig mitten ins Herz.

Die Missionen, die Natsume ausführen musste, waren schrecklich, doch wenigstens hätte sie dann gewusst wo Natsume war und das er zurückkommen würde.

Mikan wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie rannte einfach los, und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Sie sah nicht mehr wohin sie rannte, nur immer gerade aus, immer näher zu Natsume, hoffte sie zumindest. Plötzlich trat ihr Fuß ins Leere. Sie fiel… Natsume …

„_Geh, Pünktchen!!"_

_Natsume entfernte sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit, doch er schien sich nicht selbst zu bewegen._

_Mikan sah Natsume entsetzt an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?_

_Sie wollte ihm nachlaufen, aber ihre Füße bewegten sich nicht._

„_Geh, komm nicht näher"_

_Mikan war verzweifelt, wieso konnte sie sich nicht bewegen??_

„_Natsumeeeee!!"_

_Tränen rannten über ihr Gesicht, sie versuchte ihre Füße loszureißen._

„_Natsumeeeee!!"_

Ein grelles Licht blendete Mikan. Schützend legte sie ihre Hände über ihre Augen.

Alles an ihrem Körper schmerzte, sie spürte getrocknete Tränen auf ihrer Wange.

Der Untergrund, auf dem Mikan lag, war weich und nachgiebig.

Das Mädchen ließ langsam ihre Hände sinken, da sich ihre Augen allmählich an das Licht gewöhnten. Mikan sah einen Schatten über ihr „N…Natsume??" fragte sie schwach.

„Dummchen, hast du dir dabei gedacht??" sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

Etwas tröpfelte ihre Stirn hinunter, kalt und nass. Allmählich erholte sich Mikan und sah sich um.

Sie lag im Krankenzimmer, über ihr gebeugt tupfte eine Krankenschwester ihre Stirn ab. Links neben ihr standen Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi-sensei und Koko.

Mikan sah sich im ganzen Raum um, aber er war nicht hier.

Schon wieder flossen ihr Tränen über die Wange.

„Natsume!" sagte sie leise, aber jeder konnte es hören.

Auch sie waren besorgt, denn sie waren enge Freunde geworden. Besonders Ruka hatte einen ernsten Blick. Sonst hatte ihm Natsume immer gesagt, wann und wie lange er wo hinging, wenn es nicht gerade eine Mission war.

Auch schwänzen würde er nicht so einfach, und schon gar nicht, wenn er sich am Vortag mit Mikan gestritten hatte.

Er würde sich versöhnen wollen, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Mikan sah Rukas Gesicht und richtete sich auf.

„Ich suche weiter nach Na…aaaarrrrgh…!"

* * *

phew, geschafft...

hab die nächsten kapitel schon geschrieben, lade sie aber nicht hoch bis ich zumindest 1 review bekommen hab!!

also ... review...review...review...


	2. die silberne Kette

Ohayou, minna

Ohayou, minna!!

Bin wieder da. Ich überlege, ob ich eventuell noch ein paar Kapis mehr raufladen sollte… nur mal so, da ich ca. schon das 8te Kapitel geschrieben habe.

 aber nur für eine Person lesbar, bis jetzt zumindest, hehehe.

Achja, hab beschlossen, doch schon das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, auch wenn ich kein Review bekommen habe… Naja, macht nichts, bin halt n sozialer Mensch, hihihi.

Achja, nur so nebenbei, Gakuen Alice gehört mir nicht, genauso wenig wie die Figuren und auch nicht das riesige Alicegeländer (wär aber toll, dass zum wohnen zu haben, findet ihr nicht?). Alles gehört dem großen Tachibana Higuchi.

Also gut, weiter geht's…

_Mikan sah Rukas Gesicht und richtete sich auf._

„_Ich suche weiter nach Na…aaaarrrrgh…!"_

Mikan zuckte zusammen und sah auf ihren Fuß hinab.

Er war geschwollen. Verdammt, mit diesem Fuß würde sie nicht weit kommen.

„Sakura, bleib liegen. Wir suchen Natsume und sagen dir Bescheid wenn wir ihn finden!!"

Mikan sah Ruka an und nickte schwach.

Sie wollte mit, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr möglich.

Traurig sah sie ihren Freunden nach, die einer nach dem anderen den Raum verließen.

„Versuch jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen, und wenn du aufwachst, dann haben wir Natsume bestimmt schon gefunden."

‚Schlafen, wie soll ich denn in so einer Situation schlafen', fragte sich Mikan.

Erschöpft ließ sich Mikan wieder auf ihr Bett fallen.

_Mikan versuchte immer noch sich los zu reißen._

„_Wieso willst du nicht das ich gehe, du hasst mich doch!"_

_Natsume lächelte, aber Mikan sah, dass es nicht echt war._

„_Wieso läufst du mir nach, wenn ich dir nichts bedeute?"_

_Mikan stockte, sah den sich immer weiter entfernenden Natsume an und…_

„_w…w…w…weil…"_

„_siehst du, du weißt es nicht!"_

_Mikan wurde immer verzweifelter, sie wusste nicht wie sie Natsume davon abhalten konnte, weg zu gehen._

„_Idiot!" Mikan flüsterte, doch es war laut genug, dass es Natsume noch hören konnte._

_Er sah sie fragend an._

„_Idiot! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du mir egal bist?"_

_Mikan sprach leise, zum Boden gewandt._

„_Warum glaubst du so etwas? Ich…ich…"_

„_Mikan?" Natsume blieb stehen._

_Er drehte sich noch einmal ganz zu ihr um und sah ihr in ihr verweintes Gesicht._

„_Du hast etwas Besseres verdient als mich, Pünktchen!"_

_Mikan schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf._

„_Ich will aber nichts besseres, ich will _dich_, nur dich, Natsume"_

_Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen._

Mikan machte langsam Augen auf.

War sie jetzt doch eingeschlafen?

„Oi, Pünktchen!"

Das Mädchen schreckte hoch und sah sich um.

All ihre Freunde waren um ihr Bett versammelt.

Sie sahen glücklich aus, sogar Hotaru hatte ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Hältst du es wirklich nicht einen Tag ohne mich aus?"

Mikans Blick traf auf Natsume.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

„Natsume!" Die Brünette sprang aus ihrem Bett und umarmte Natsume stürmisch.

„Oi, Pünktchen, hör auf!"

Mikan hörte ihn nicht einmal. Wieder einmal flossen Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, solche Angst du würdest nicht mehr da sein!"

Natsume sah sie nicht an, eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

Ganz leise und unbemerkt machten sich die anderen aus dem Staub.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Mikan schloss Hotaru die Tür.

Weder die Brünette noch Natsume hatten etwas bemerkt.

„Was redest du da für einen Blödsinn, wieso sollte ich nicht mehr da sein?"

„I…i…ich hatte einen Traum, von dir, und da bist du weggegangen. U…und weil du heute nicht in der Schule warst, hab ich Panik gekriegt!", weinte Mikan.

Natsume schob sie von sich weg sah das Mädchen erstaunt an.

Er grinste: „Wieso willst du nicht das ich gehe, du hasst mich doch."

„_Wieso willst du nicht das ich gehe, du hasst mich doch."_

_Natsume lächelte, aber Mikan sah, dass es nicht echt war._

„_Wieso läufst du mir nach, wenn ich dir nichts bedeute?"_

Bilder ihres Traumes schossen in der Brünetten hoch.

Mikan weinte jetzt noch mehr.

„Idiot, wieso soll ich dich hassen? Ich…ich…"

Mikan wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und sah Natsume von unten an.

Natsume war verwirrt. Was war so von Bedeutung, dass Mikan nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte, schlimmer noch, sie davon abzuhalten, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Fragend blickte er sie an

„Spuck's aus, Pünktchen, was hast du?"

„Weist du es nicht? Hast du es die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt?"

Mikan war am Verzweifeln.

Natsume wandte sich ab. Er konnte diesen gequälten Blick nicht mehr ertragen.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst gehe ich jetzt. Du brauchst mich sowieso nicht."

„Doch" Leise, fast unhörbar, aber gerade noch laut genug drang dieses Wort in Natsumes Ohr.

Ungläubig drehte er sich wieder zu Mikan und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Natsume dachte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er richtig gehört hatte. Wieso sollte Mikan ihn brauchen? Er war immer gemein und abweisend zu ihr gewesen, es war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er sie nicht geärgert oder gar zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

Für was brauchte sie ihn denn schon, er tat ihr nur weh, auch wenn es ihm manchmal nicht leicht fiel. Aber er hatte seinen Grund, Mikan durfte ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, sie würde nur noch besorgter werden, und ihr Herz hätte eine schwere Last zu tragen. Er hatte es fast nicht über sich gebracht, es Ruka, seinem besten Freund, zu erzählen, was ihn belastete, was für Missionen er erledigen musste, die ganzen Quälereien in seinem Leben. Wie sollte er es dann Mikan beibringen, mit ihrem unbeschwertem Herzen und ihrem stetigen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen, auch wenn es sonst niemand tat. Er konnte es einfach nicht, er würde sie damit zerstören und ihre fröhliche, uneingeschränkt optimistische und dumme Art, in die er sich verliebt hatte.

„Ich sagte, ich brauche dich!"

Diese Worte holten Natsume wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er hatte sich also doch nicht verhört, aber trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, diese Worte zu glauben.

Mikan schaute ihn mit ihren braunen Augen groß an.

„Ich liebe dich!" Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wang hinunter. Ihre Augen waren nass und auf Natsume gerichtet.

„_Ich liebe dich…liebe dich…liebe dich…!"_

Mikans Worte hallten in Natsumes Kopf wieder.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte! Aber er konnte es kaum glauben.

Natsume sah in ihre großen, feuchten Augen und er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Natsume kam ihr immer näher, Mikan wollte zurückweichen, aber schon hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt. Ihre Augen weiterten sich.

Mikan konnte es nicht glauben. Zögernd erwiderte sie Natsumes Kuss.

Ihr Herz klopfte rasend schnell als Natsume, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, sich neben ihr auf das Bett setzte und seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang.

Nach etwa einer Minute löste sich Natsume langsam von Mikan und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Er sah dem Mädchen an, dass sie verwirrt war. Ihre Wangen waren knallrot und ihre Augen sahen ihn groß an.

„Du weißt nicht wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, dass von dir zu hören."

Mikan starrte Natsume an.

„Ich liebe dich, Pünktchen!"

In Mikans Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Sicher??" frage sie kleinlaut.

Natsume grinste. So etwas konnte auch nur Mikan fragen.

„Ganz sicher"

Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas, doch Mikan bemerkte nichts.

Noch einmal legte Natsume seine Lippen auf ihre und Mikan erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Als sich Mikan sachte von Natsume löste, bemerkte sie, dass etwas ihren Hals beschwerte.

Nur ganz leicht, aber da war eindeutig etwas.

Sie blickte an sich hinunter und sah, dass sie eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Herzen trug.

Fragend blickte das Mädchen Natsume an, der grinste nur eines seiner raren Lächeln.

„Ab jetzt bist du meine Freundin, keine Widerrede, okay?"

Mikan strahlte in überglücklich an.

„Wer sagt dass ich etwas dagegen habe?"

Fertig… freu Kopieren und n paar Kommis dazumachen ist schon anstrengend, hehehe.

Viel Natsumikan, hoff es hat euch gefallen.

Ich geh jetzt und tippe das wahrscheinlich zukünftige Kapitel 10 ab, meine Freundin hat mich gebeten, weiter zu schreiben und das mach ich jetzt.

Sorry für die ganzen unnützen und uninteressanten Kommis, aber wenns euch stört, braucht ihrs ja nicht lesen, nicht? P

Okay, und noch einmal:

…review … review … review … review …


	3. WICHTIG

Viele von euch werden mich und meine Geschichten bereits vergessen haben. Andere werden alle Hoffnungen auf ein neues Kapitel aufgegeben haben, kann ich mir vorstellen. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass ihr Recht hattet. Ich werde meine Geschichten aufgeben.

Der Grund dafür ist einfach: Als ich mit all dem hier angefangen habe, war ich 14. Ich bin älter geworden, habe vieles erlebt und bin reifer geworden. Der Grund, warum ich eine Pause eingelegt habe war, um euch eine realistischere Geschichte geben zu können. Jetzt sehe ich vielleicht alles ein wenig zu realistisch. Ich kann mich nicht mehr mit meinen Geschichten identifizieren, und so würden alle weiteren Kapitel oberflächlich und künstlich werden. Ich weigere mich, solche Geschichten zu schreiben.  
Ich möchte euch für euer Interesse danken. Ich werde nicht aufhören, zu schreiben. Meine Geschichten sind zu einem fixen Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden, auch wenn ich wenige davon hier reinstellen werde.

Ihr ward es, die mich dazu bewogen haben, das Schreiben nicht aufzugeben. Jedes einzelne Review. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, ich kann euch gerne eine Geschichte erzählen:  
Ich kann mich noch ziemlich genau daran erinnern, auch wenn es schon lange, lange her ist. Ich weiß noch, dass ich aufgeregt war. Nervös. Aber auch stolz. Und ich wollte Anerkennung. Ich denke, jeder kennt das Gefühl. Wenn man etwas gerne macht, wenn man etwas gut kann, möchte man es am liebsten in die Welt hinausschreien. Vor allem aber möchte man, dass jemand einem auf die Schulter klopft und sagt, dass man es gut gemacht hat. Dass es einem gefällt. Jeder braucht Bestätigung. Am allermeisten ein Kind.  
Ich war ein Teenager, gerade mal aus dem Pflichtschulalter heraus. Vierzehn, oder vielleicht fünfzehn. Ich hatte mich am Vortag mit meinem besten Freund gestritten – worum es ging weiß ich nicht mehr. Damals kam es selten vor. Heute reden wir nicht mehr miteinander. Habe ihn letztens in unserem Dorflokal gesehen. Er ist auf mich zugegangen, hat mich an der Hand gehalten und genau das gesagt, was er dachte, dass ich hören will. Leider bevorzuge ich die Wahrheit.  
Egal, die Gegenwart beiseite. Es geht hier um die Vergangenheit. Nach ein paar Heulkrämpfen, wie es bei weiblichen Teenagern halt so üblich ist, brauchte ich dringend eine Ablenkung. Und etwas, das meinem Ego wieder auf die Sprünge helfen würde. Da kam es gerade recht, dass mir ein paar Tage zuvor ‚herausgerutscht' war, dass ich meine eigenen Geschichten schreibe. Meine Mutter hat genauso reagiert, wie ich es wollte: sie wollte es lesen. Ich spielte die Unwillige – innerlich unheimlich stolz – und sagte, dass ich es ihr später zeigen würde. Nun. Jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Oder so dachte ich jedenfalls.  
Ich war damals schon auf , und hatte auch schon einiges an hochgeladen. Mein beliebtestes Werk war ‚One day, for sure', ein englisches Gedicht mit horrender Grammatik – und genau das wollte ich meiner Mutter zeigen. Das Gute daran war, dass meine Mutter noch schlechter in Englisch war als ich. Ich druckte es aus – nicht ohne davor den passenden Rahmen hinzuzufügen (zwei Rosen – sehr einfallsreich) und las es noch einmal durch. Gut.  
Ich weiß noch, dass ich nervös war, eingeschüchtert, aber auch erwartungsvoll. Ich wollte, dass man mich aufmunterte, mir sagte, dass ich Talent hatte.  
Ich schlich beinahe ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Eltern fernsahen – Universum, irgendetwas mit Delfinen; Ich erinnere mich, dass ich sie angestarrt habe – und übergab meiner Mutter schüchtern mein Werk. Von da an ist meine Erinnerung nur verschwommen. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Mutter gesagt hatte, oder wann sie das Blatt an meinen Vater weitergegeben hatte. Mein Vater war besser in Englisch als meine Mutter. Das nächste, an das ich mich noch genau erinnern kann, ist der kritische Blick meines Vaters. Er fragte, ob ich das selbst geschrieben hatte. Ich nickte, stolz und ein wenig kleinlaut. Ich denke, ich sah ihm bereits an, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Und dann stellte er die Frage. Die eine Frage, die ich bis jetzt nicht vergessen habe: „Was heißt ‚sake' auf Deutsch?"  
Ich wusste was es bedeutete. Ich hatte das Wort schon etliche Male verwendet, und dutzende Male gelesen. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Ich war wie gelähmt. Mein Vater glaubte mir nicht, dass ich es geschrieben hatte. Und meine Mutter begann zu zweifeln. Ich hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Und an ihrem Mund. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit, einen ihrer Mundwinkel nach hinten zu ziehen, wenn sie dachte, dass jemand lügt. Und genau das tat sie, nachdem ich stumm blieb.

Hier hört meine Erinnerung auf. Seitdem habe ich nie wieder meine Texte erwähnt. Ich habe meine Geschichten für mich behalten. Nicht nur vor meinen Eltern. Vor meinen Geschwistern und vor dem größten Teil meiner Freunde. Sogar jetzt wissen nur zwei meiner ‚realen' Freunde, dass ich schreibe. Keiner von ihnen hat jemals eine meiner Geschichten zu lesen bekommen.  
Und genau deswegen waren Reviews so wichtig für mich. Mit ihnen habe ich die Anerkennung bekommen, die ich gesucht hatte, die Bestätigung, dass mir jemand glaubt, dass es kein nutzloses Hobby ist. Genau deswegen bin ich euch so unendlich dankbar. Denn ohne euch hätte ich ein wunderbares Hobby aufgegeben.


End file.
